


Dark and Light

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Another three in the morning writing that probably makes no sense and is very much just words being thrown onto a document. So, enjoy, I suppose. And if you haven't seen the Sanders Sides video, spoilers may be ahead.





	Dark and Light

Was there a dark side and a good side?

Really, was there?

With the appearance of Remus, one truly had to consider if there was such a thing as a good and dark side. Virgil had to reconsider. _His_ words as he began to leave:

"Good seeing you again, Virgil. It was just like old times."

And then both Patton's and Logan's expressions. The hesitation to even say the word during the discussion. Paranoia.

It's funny. In some twisted way, it's funny.

Dark and good.

He understood being a dark side.

"Because I was one of them."

And that look Thomas gave him at his revelation after arguing that he should know better. That he should handle them. He was one of them. He was a former dark side and now, well, he could possibly be considered being part of the good side.

Or could he?

Was he truly good?

Good and evil, light and dark, those were contributing to the idea of things being black and white. And that's what made him wonder, was he still part of that dark side?

There were things he kept hidden.

Words the sides didn't use in conversation, and even when they almost said it, something else was said as a replacement.

And then Deceit's words continued reverberating in his head. "Who knows, maybe soon, you could be rid of us all."

All these things, from his first appearance to now, made him question himself. Despite personal growth and getting used to the antics of the sides, there was still doubt.

He knew what he was capable of.

He understood that his origin story began with him being a dark side.

And while he wanted to be the exception of Deceit and Remus, could he consider himself just that? An exception?

Could he consider himself someone who fits into the morally grey? It wouldn't make him good nor evil.

A silly thought.

He could try to change himself but his own past would return one way or another.

Somehow, he would be dragged back into this mess of dark sides.

It wouldn't be a surprise. As he told Thomas, he used to be one.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to escape being a dark side.


End file.
